


Break Me Down

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All Jax wanted was to take Dagorlad home, Alternate Universe, Dagorlad just wants to go home, Don't mess with Jax if his kids are in danger, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jax is angry, Jax is dangerous and deadly when he's angry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plo being Plo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: The Force lead him here for a reason.





	Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Dagorlad Fett the fluffy badass who belongs to the talented OutcastTrip1995! And this is rated T, mostly for language.
> 
> This is quite negative towards Jedi, since it's from a Mando's point of view who's dealt with the aftermath of their actions so bitterness and assumptions are to be expected. And it is fair to point out that Jax is a Force-user, albeit he does lean more towards the dark side, thus certain Council members being relucant to hand Dag over to him.

Jax Vizsla let out a huff as he adjusted his jacket as he glared at the Jedi before him, all he wanted was some _kriffing_ imformation from these bastards about the cub, was that so hard?

He knew this wasn’t another deadend, the Force had dragged him here! Hell, he could practically feel the cub’s presence echoing through here, nearly as strong as it did on Myles’s homestead or the meeting house on Mandalore.

“Would ya just answer my damn questions already?” Jax snarled as he continued glaring while raising his hands in a universal sign of showing that he came peacefully. “My nephew’s been missing for a few years. I’m validating a few rumors then I’ll be out of yer hair.”.

“Unfortunately, we have nothing for you, Mandalorian.” The Ikototchi Jedi said irritably

 _“Nar’sheb di’kut._ ” Jax froze as he heard that voice, that accent that nearly matched his own and turned to see a young blond Padawan glaring hatefully at his apparent Master, a kid with a feral snarl so much like Kayla’s and a far too familiar scar on the side of his face. Dear gods, let it be true!

“Squeaks!” Jax called out as he tried to break away from the Jedi and get to the kid, instinct taking over his actions. Two of the guards blocked him from getting any farther to his nephew. “Get out of my way, that’s him! That’s Dagorlad!”.

Jax looked back at the kid to find Dag looking right at him, with those mixedmatched eyes

“Jax?” Dagorlad asked as he beamed at the older man while Jax sensed the unbridled happiness and relief coming from the kid. It almost made Jax want to cry, what the hell had these babysnatchers done to his cub? “Jax! _Ni olar! Olar!_ ”.

Jax reached out to him over the bond they still shared, trying to offer any reassurance as the damn guards started crowding him back towards the door. “Let me go! First ya murder our _aliit_ then ya kidnap that boy and force him to be Jedi?” Jax snarled as he lashed out, causing a few of the Council members to step back. “His parents and I made it painfully clear to the last two Jedi that Dagorlad was staying with us! He’s coming back home with me, where he belongs!”.

“I’m afraid we cannot allow that.” The Korun stated as he nod towards the guards. “It’s safer if Dagorlad remains with us. He already had has a destructive nature.”.

“Jax!” Dag cried out as he attempted to yank his arm free from the old bastard that had him. The cub was absolutely terrified now and in distress, which caused something to snap in Jax, just like when Tor had Talia.

“Backoff!” Jax snarled as he lashed out with the Force, tapping into an ability that he knew intimately yet hated using and watched with grim satisfaction as it took effect on the two guards as he went to run for Dag. “Squeaks!”.

Jax growled as three more guards grabbed him and started to drag him out as he fought against them, struggling to escape so he get to Dag who wasn’t fairing much better, the kid was trying to escape to get to him. These bastards had no idea what they were doing with Dag, he did. Hell, Edric was an ex-Jedi! He could help Dag! Dag wasn’t some damn arrogant Jedi, he was Mandalorian! His place was with Rav and Jax on Mandalore, learning to control that destructive ability of his and being with his cousins, not here. Not in this _manda_ -forsaken hellhole with lying, childsnatching murderers.

“I am sorry for this, but it has to be done. For both your sakes.” Sifo stated sadly as Jax was tossed out of the main doors which were slammed shut behind him, resulting in the spymaster clamb back up to his feet with a snarl and slam his fists against the doors as he heard Dag screaming for him.

He let out another snarl. “Son of a moglak!” Jax declared as he started pacing and ignore the familiar nausea from what he had done, trying to come up with a plan, he couldn’t leave the cub here. Kayla had made him swear to protect Dagorlad when he first told her and Rhys about his suspicions in regards to Dag’s abilities, the cub needed to come home and Jax was a resourceful man.

* * *

 

Plo Koon quietly watched as the two screaming guards were escorted away while the remaining Council members quietly discussed the incident.

This descruction, mayhem and distress had merely been caused by the result of a scared child desperately trying to get his uncle who was likely a father himself or a father-figure to young Dagorlad.

“I doubt he’s aware of the aspects of the Force.” Plo remarked in response to Tiin’s comment about the Mandalorian’s foolish request about allowing a dark side practioner to have custody of a young Jedi. “His hostility is the result of previous attempts of recruiting his nephew and Dagorlad’s distress caused him to snap.”.

“It would still too dangerous to allow him to be returned to his family, in case you missed what they had both done.” Sifo-Dyas informed him which caused Plo to shake his head.

“What if it were Arligan?”.

“Then my decision would remain the same, Master.” Sifo-Dyas stated as he shook his head. “He could spend the rest of his life resenting me for it but it is better safe then sorry.”.

And yet Sifo-Dyas wondered why Arligan followed the path of a Sentinel and rarely visited. It was the more delicate cases such as Dagorlad’sa where that particular decision was a foolish one.

Plo quietly slipped away to walk out of the Jedi Temple in search of the warrior looking out into the cityscape. “Jax?” Plo inquired patiently, causing the man to snarl and whirl around to slug him in the face, only for the Jedi Master to dodge away.

“What the hell do ya want now, _jetii?_ ” The man snarled as he took a step away from Plo, stalking around him like a predator. “Change ya mind? Come ta mock me?”.

“I simply wish to know your intentions. I am not keen on releasing Dagorlad to you if you’re a true danger to him nor do I particulary agree with denying him access to his family.”.

“I...why would I be a danger to Dagorlad? Who are ya to judge my intentions anyway? I told ya I was investigating rumors about where he was.”.

Plo gave a slight nod. “I know, but the boy has been through quite the ordeal, as you mentioned.” Plo responds patiently as Jax stopped in front him and removed his helmet to reveal sharp features, an eyepatch that covered one eye and some scarring while his good eye watched Plo warily. “And I see I approached you on your blindside, my apologizes. It wasn’t my intent to startle you.”.

“Yer lucky I didn’t have a knife.”.

“Was your _aliit_ responsible for executing political activists on Galidraan?” Plo inquired which caused the Mandalorian to stare at him like he was an idiot.

“No, that damn governer hired ‘em to eliminate some rebels from some insurrection he was dealin’ with. _Mand’alor_ took some of our best, plus his nephews, to deal with it.” Jax answered as he shook his head, sneering at the Jedi Master. “Turns out, that bastard was hidin’ Death Watch there then he called up the Jedi. Pretty sur ya know the rest.”.

“And what is Death Watch?”.

“Let me break it down for ya like this, the Trues were you Jedi and Death Watch is our version of the Sith, make sense?” Plo nod slightly and which caused Jax to smirk coldly. “Good. Y’see, when you slaughtered the Trues and sold Jango off ta slavery, everything went ta hell. Keepin’ that boy ain’t gonna help him, he’s a political hostage and yer trying to erase his heritage.”.

Plo couldn’t help but bristle at that, he’d always been skeptical about the circumstance surrounding Galidraan but this? This shouldn’t have happened.

“I fear that isn’t much I can do to give him to you, as much as I wish I could.” Plo watched as the man paused, staring at him in surprise.

“You.....”.

“Yes, I would gladly return him to you if I could.” Plo responds then rubbed one his tusks thoughtfully. “But I can arrange accidental meetings once he reaches Knighthood or talk Bridger into allowing Dagorlad to accompany me on missions, since the rest of the Council wouldn’t have much say.”.

“Huh, so there is a Jedi who still has a soul.” Jax remarked as he eyed Plo. “I...you don’t feel like the others. I’ll hold your word to that, Jedi.”.

“I am Master Plo Koon, might I inquire who you are?”.

“Director Jax Vizsla. You’ll watch out for him?”.

“You have my word, Director.” Plo assured the man then considered something. “:What do you know about his abilities?”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Nar'sheb_ \- Shove it.
> 
>  _Di'kut_ \- Idiot
> 
>  _Ni olar, olar_ \- I'm here, here
> 
>  _Jetii_ \- Jedi
> 
>  _Aliit_ \- Clan/family


End file.
